


For Henry's Sake

by malaleen



Series: Heart To Heart Conversations [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaleen/pseuds/malaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry considers both Emma and Regina his mother. Now they need to work together to find a way to compromise to find a solution that best ensures his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Henry's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is the fourth in a short series I’ve written about Emma. While you don’t need to read the prior stories to read this one, it’s a bit more background into how I view Emma after returning to Storybrooke. 
> 
> Please know these characters are not mine, and I just enjoy playing around with them.

Emma was not looking forward to this meeting. In fact, she could think of hundreds of things she’d rather be doing right now instead of waiting to meet with the former Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills.

Walking into Granny’s Dinner nearly 20 minutes early for the meeting helped calm her some. Emma figured if she could just work out how the two of them could work together on this issue, she’d feel much better about everything. At the front counter was Ruby, or Red as she now wanted to be called, wiping down the counter tops in between waiting on various customers. Looking up, she grinned at Emma.

“Hey, how’s everything going?”

“Fine, I guess,” Emma answered, taking a seat at one of the open spots. “Snow said to tell you and Granny hello, and that she’d stop by later today for a chat.”

“We’ll look forward to seeing her,” Red replied. She stopped her cleaning and gave Emma a hard look. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes…no…I don’t know,” Emma confessed, needing to talk to someone about what was going on and figured Red was as good as anyone. “I’m meeting Regina in a few minutes to talk about the Henry situation.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Red asked, giving her a hard look. “Look when you and Snow were gone, Henry made it pretty clear he didn’t want to stay with Regina and wanted to stay with his real family. Why do you feel the need to talk to Regina about letting her back into his life?”

“Because like it or not, she is a part of his life,” Emma sighed. “And Henry wants her in his life. I can’t ignore his wishes, Red. He loves her, too.”

“If you ask me, you should,” Red huffed, giving the counter a vicious scrubbing. “The less that witch is a part of your lives, the better.”

“If only it was that simple,” Emma smiled wanly. Hearing the doorbell chime to announce a new customer, Emma and Ruby both looked to see Regina enter the diner. Ruby gave Emma a sympathetic look as Emma stood to meet Regina.

“Ms. Swan, you wanted to talk?” Regina asked coolly.

“Regina, why don’t we sit down?” Emma said, gesturing to a booth off to the side of her. She looked over to Ruby and said, “Red can you bring me my usual, and Regina would you like something? It’s on me since I asked you for this meeting.”

“I’ll just have coffee,” Regina replied, moving to sit in the booth Emma had pointed to. Emma followed and sat across from her. “So what did you want to discuss?”

“Henry,” Emma said simply.

“What about Henry?” Regina said, playing innocent. 

“Cut the crap, Regina,” Emma said bluntly. “I know damn well you want Henry back with you, and I’d like to discuss that right now.”

Red came over to the table delivering their drinks, giving Emma a look that seemed to ask if she was okay. 

“Thanks Red,” Emma said, silently telling Red she was going to be fine. Red left, leaving the two women alone.

Emma took a deep breath and began again. “Regina, I know you let Henry stay with David while we were gone, and I thank you for allowing him to stay with my family. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

“No, it wasn’t, Ms. Swan,” Regina replied stiffly, taking a drink of her coffee. “But I had to do what was best for Henry.”

“And so do I, Regina,” Emma said quietly. “Henry loves you, just as he loves me. We need to put aside our differences to figure out what’s best for him right now.”

“And what do you think would be best, Ms. Swan?” Regina retorted. “Allowing him to stay with you permanently?”

“Actually, no,” Emma responded, taking a drink of her hot chocolate. “I think he needs both of us, as well as my parents.”

Regina looked at Emma in surprise. “You’re not fighting to keep him away from me?”

“I want what’s best for my son,” Emma said bluntly. “He wants to spend time with all of us, and I’m not going to deny him what he wants. Do you?”

“No,” Regina replied quickly. “Henry is the most important thing in my life.”

“And he’s the most important thing in mine,” Emma responded, looking at Regina. “Funny how we have that in common?”

“Indeed,” Regina said, looking at her appraisingly. “So what do you suggest?”

“That Henry be allowed to stay at both of our places,” Emma replied. “And have easy access to both of us, regardless of who he happens to be staying with at the time.”

“That sounds somewhat reasonable,” Regina admitted. “What kind of schedule are you proposing?”

“Well,” Emma began, taking a deep breath. “At the moment it’s a bit crowded at the loft. Snow and David are thinking about finding new place, but it might be a while before they move out. That apartment isn’t meant for four people to live in.”

“No, it’s not,” Regina agreed.

“So I was thinking he could stay with you from Monday night through Friday afternoon. During the school week,” Emma explained. “He’d then stay with my parents and I from Friday afternoon until Monday morning before school.”

“Does Henry want this?” Regina asked, looking at her closely to determine the answer. “And what about your parents? What do they have to say?”

“Henry wishes there was a better way, but he realizes this is the best option. I’m working long hours most weekdays anyway at the station and would have more time to spend with him on weekends as it is. As for my parents, they aren’t happy about it, but Henry’s my son, so they really don’t have a say, now do they?” Emma replied, trying to be as honest as she could.

“I—I’m surprised at this offer,” Regina said, sitting back in the booth looking astonished. “I came here thinking you were going to demand for full custody.”

“Don’t think I didn’t think about it,” Emma retorted. “But I have to think about what’s best for Henry, and he wants to spend time with you. However, I do have a condition, or warning.”

Regina looked at her closely, narrowing her eyes at Emma. “Go on.”

“You ever practice magic against that boy again I will fight for custody,” Emma warned. “I heard about what you pulled at your home before you allowed him to live with David, and I won’t stand for it happening again.”

Regina took a deep breath. “Not many would dare to threaten me, Ms. Swan.” She said with cool distain. “However, I agree with your condition. I, all too well, recall similar treatment from my own mother and I don’t want that for my son.”

“Cora,” Emma hissed, remembering what that witch was capable of. “No, I wouldn’t want Henry to be exposed to that kind of magic.”

“I think we can both agree to that,” Regina acknowledged, returning to her now cooled coffee.

Emma took a drink of her own beverage, then thought of another issue she needed to discuss. “Regina, if something were to happen that would make either of us or Henry a target, we need to work together to keep him safe. Now that Gold has unleashed magic in this town, we can’t protect him like before.”

“I am perfectly capable of keeping my son safe,” Regina responded, indignant to the suggestion.

“I know you’re capable, but there are other magic users out there,” Emma said darkly, thinking of Gold and even another Cora. “And I certainly don’t want Henry caught in the middle of something dangerous.” 

“You’re right,” Regina reluctantly agreed.

“So we’re agreed on that point?” Emma asked again, needing to make sure Regina was on board with keeping Henry safe at all costs.

“We are,” she said, the moved to leave the booth and stand. “Now that we’ve come to an agreement, when can I expect to see him?”

“He’s going to stop by your house after school if you’d like,” Emma offered, standing as well. “As it’s already Thursday, it doesn’t really make sense to move him tonight, but I figured you deserved an evening with him just as much as me. I don’t want to let go of him quite yet after being gone so long, I’ll admit.”

“That’s very kind of you, Emma,” Regina said sincerely. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Regina,” Emma responded. She looked at Regina and decided to run passed an idea that had been running through her mind lately. “I’m thinking of getting Henry his own cell phone so he can contact either of us whenever he wants. What do you think?”

“He’s a bit young for that kind of responsibility, Ms. Swan,” Regina replied, thinking over the idea. “However, it does have merit. Maybe we could all meet tomorrow after school and find a phone that would work well for a 10 year old?”

“I think that could easily be arranged,” Emma agreed. Taking a deep breath, she held out her hand to Regina. She just stared at it blankly for a long moment, then slowly took her hand in hers and shook it.

“Good day, Ms. Swan,” she said, pulling away and walking towards the door. “I’ll bring Henry by the loft by 8 tonight.”

Emma just nodded, and watched Regina leave. While she didn’t enjoy this kind of compromise with Regina, she knew it was the best thing possible for Henry. Like it or not, both she and Regina were mothers to Henry, and they would have to work together. For Henry’s sake.


End file.
